Xavier (Earth-120986)
History The First Mutant Xavier's origins go all the way back to the early years of humankind. Millions of years ago, when man was starting to rule the Earth, an alien visitor arrived to the planet to observe and study its nascent species, that being was named Uatu, an extraterrestrial celestial scout from a far point of the universe who observes and studies all the interplanetary species. However, during his work, he became fascinated with a female Earther named Maya, who couldn't speak beyond grunts and moans, being a very primitive planet, but Uatu's powers helped her to understand his language and a bond had formed, but after the small time they share, his responsibilities as Watcher came first. That was until he was discovered to have violated the main rule of the Watcher: Never interfere with the course of Evolution. As a punishment, Uatu was exiled from Earth as his responsibility and denied any kind of contact. Unbeknownst to him, Maya got pregnant from their encounter and nine months later, she gave birth to a child who she just called "X". Due to "X"'s mixture of genes both human and celestial, made him a unique being who easily adapted within his human environment but understood and evolved his being far greater than the ordinary human, which also made him easier to understand the languages he was hearing, in a more advanced way. First Power Emerges It was during a major meeting between "Elder" men that X's first power emerged, by listening to his leaders' thoughts as if they were speaking out loud. Being overwhelmed by the large amount of voices in his head, Xavier fainted, but it was during his sleep that he committed himself to train his powers. As the years passed by, X took full control of his powers, going so far as to use them for his personal benefit, especially when it comes to charm women and procreate. After his first experience, he decided to baptize himself as a new man, expanding his simple letter name to "Xavier". Witness of Evolution As the centuries passed by, Xavier remained the same young man, slowly aging thanks to his mutant gene, making 50 years pass as a single year in his life. This allowed him to become an active witness of human evolution throughout the years, adapting to each different age, adding a name to his Xavier surname, going through names like "Nathaniel Xavier", "Gerald Xavier", "James Xavier" and so go on. He also kept his charming personality with the women, procreating and reproducing his offspring, but abandoning his duties as a father to move on. Full Powers Emerge Once the world hits the end of the 20th Century, now going by the name of Charles Xavier, he suddenly felt the urge of reaching the lost corners of his own mind, not just manipulating the thought, but also the physical world. Through sheer force of will, Xavier trained his mind to reach his telekinetic abilities, controlling the room around him. But once he developed this power, he unknowingly unleashed his last power. His telepathy not only allowed him to listen to their minds, but he suddenly sensed different kind of auras, all of them similar to his, making him realize that he's no longer the only mutant on the world. Leader of a Species After a self-imposed exile in Westchester to meditate on this revelation, he realized that his "casanova" attitude led him to actually reproduce mutant children, who were reproducing throughout the ages and expanding the mutant gene on the world, now a full pledged species. Xavier felt that he neglected this for too long, and now he must embark on a responsibility to shepherd his "Children" and make amends for the neglecting of the past, focusing on building a future for both mutant and humankind. His first step is choosing a group of men and women to become his students, as well as the first defenders of the mutant people Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Blast:'' ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *''Psionic Blasts:'' can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferral:'' able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Absorb Information:'' ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Telekinesis: Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate matter on a low level with the energy of his thoughts. Mutant Detector: His mind can allow him to detect other mutants around the world, being himself the very first seed of mutantkind. Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men (Earth-120986) Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Geniuses Category:Created by Mbarriosfuenmayor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Illusion Creation Category:Camouflage Category:Possession Category:Astral Projection Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Versions of Professor X